Drunk in love
by TorresBenson.Lover
Summary: one night they drank to much and something happened


Elliot's home life got worse after leaving SVU, instead of being able to enjoy spending time with his family, his wife Kathy only tormented his and his children's life, he was unhappy, and he really missed his old partner.

Olivia was finally happy, three years after Elliot have gone she finally begins to forget him, Olivia spent the first five months crying every night but with the course of time she cried less and less, and the entire miss that she felt for Elliot turned in rancor and rage, but now she was dating Haden and she was very happy.

Olivia called and texted Elliot more than 100 times but he never replied.

One day she was doing paperwork in her desk and her phone beep, was a message from Eliot.

She did not know what feelings to show, she was so angry but at the same time so happy.

Nick was looking at Olivia and he saw her change of behavior after looking at her mobile phone.

Nick: What is wrong with you? Why are you trying to kill your mobile phone?

Olivia: Do you know my older partner, who left three years ago?

Nick: Yes. Why?

Olivia: He just text me!

Nick: That's good!

Olivia: No it sucks because he ignored me over 3 years and now that I'm finally over him, he text me!

Nick: what does the message says?

Olivia: I don't know!

Nick: Then go read it!

Olivia opened the message and read it.

**From: Elliot Stabler **

**Hi, I know that I was not around for 3 year and that I never replied to your messages, sorry about that. I really miss you! You are my best friend and my partner for life, and do not think I've forgotten you, you're always on my mind. I really need to talk with you. What about coffee? I know you love coffee, meet me tomorrow in the coffee shop near the park at 9 a.m.**

Olivia: Stupid Bastard, you're a piece of shit! I hate you and I'm not going to have coffee with you dumbass.

Olivia threw his mobile phone to the ground, she was really upset.

Nick: Why are you trying to kill your phone again?

Olivia: He's a dumbass.

Nick: what does the message said?

Olivia: You can read it

Nick grabs her phone from the grown and starts to read the Message.

Nick: Wow, you really should have coffee with him!

Olivia: And I tell him what? (With ironic voice) "Hi I really missed you I spend 3 years crying because of you, you're my best friend, partners for live and I really want to slap you in the face!".

Nick: Don't you think that should tell him what you fell?

Callie doesn't answer.

She was too distracted, she couldn't hear anyone. Cragen gets out of the office and told everyone to go home but Olivia didn't hear she was too distracted.

Cragen: Olivia! Olivia! OLIVIA!

Olivia: What?

Cragen: What's going on Olivia?

Olivia: Nothing, I'm fine, I was just a little distracted.

Cragen: I know you, tell me the truth!

Olivia: Elliot text me… he wants to have coffee with me.

Cragen: You're going to have coffee with Elliot?

Olivia: Maybe… I don't know… Yes…

Cragen: Go home it was a very difficult day for you.

Olivia had no desire to go home so she went drink to a bar.

She was in the bar and her phone beep again and it was Elliot again.

**From: Elliot Stabler **

**Hi again but I can't wait for tomorrow I need to see you today, right now. Where are you?**

**Please answer me!**

She decided to reply.

**To: Elliot Stabler**

**I don't wanna see you, I don't wanna talk with you! It's too late! **

Olivia slammed her 11th shot of tequila down, she just wants to drink and forget Elliot.

Then she looks to her right and saw Elliot, but she was too drunk to run away.

Elliot look Olivia in the eyes he was also very drunk, he entered the bar and sat down beside her.

Olivia: Go away! I don't want see you, I don't want talk with you! It's too late! Like I said before!

Elliot: you're so beautiful today, did you cut your hair?

Olivia: Stop talking and go home to your children and your wife! Leave me alone!

Elliot: I don't have a wife, we divorced and she took my kids away from me! I'm alone I need you!

Olivia: I'm sorry for that, but honestly I don't care! You were never here for me these 3 years, I was kidnapped by a rapist called Lewis, he torture for 4 days and no one cared about me, I don´t have the support of anyone, I was alone all the time!

Elliot: I didn't know anything about that! If I had known about that, I had come to embrace you immediately.

Olivia: You didn't know about any of this?

Elliot: NO! Did he… did he…you?

Olivia: No he didn't rape me.

Elliot: I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry!

Olivia: Did she seriously Took your kids away from you?

Elliot: Yes

They talked for a while and during that time they drank 5 more shots of tequila, they were both very drunk.

Olivia: I have to go home.

Elliot: I'll take you home.

Olivia: No I'm a big girl, I don't need a bodyguard.

Elliot: it's late and it's dangerous to go alone!

Olivia: Okay.

They walking toward her house, they arrived and he took her at the door of the house, she entered house and when she was about to close the door she asks:

Olivia: Do you want to come in?

Elliot: Yes.

Olivia: do you want a glass of wine or a beer?

Elliot: No I'm already drunk!

Olivia: You're right!

She looks in his eyes and he look in her eyes, and suddenly their lips connected, none of them tried to stop it.

He took Olivia to the couch and took off his shirt and then Olivia's shirt, things began slowly but everything changed and everything that started slowly began to accelerate, he took all of her clothes and she took all of his clothes and they made love passionately.

Olivia woke up the next morning, she was headaches due to the previous night, and she turned to the opposite side and lay upon the muscled body thinking that the body belongs to Haden, her boyfriend.

Elliot felt Olivia's body on his and he says:

Elliot: hi!

Olivia looks to Elliot and then she looks to under the sheets and saw that they were both naked.

Olivia: (panicking) what happened?

Elliot: I don't remember!

Olivia: We had sex?

Elliot: Of course not!

Olivia: So why are we naked?

Elliot: OH MY GOD! We had sex and I don't remember that's horrible!

Olivia: The worst is not you do not remember, the worst is what we did… SEX!

Elliot: It's not that bad…

Olivia: Shut up, it's not that bad for you, I have a boyfriend!

Elliot: OHH… that's bad! Who's your boyfriend?

Olivia: That doesn't matter!

Elliot: okay

Olivia: You should go!

Elliot: yes.

Elliot get up he has naked and Olivia couldn´t take her eyes off him, he dressed.

Elliot: I call you latter.´

Olivia: Okay.

Olivia dressed and she went to the squad.

When she arrived the squad she saw that Nick was looking at her.

Nick: you're going to have coffee with him today?

Olivia: I met with him yesterday

Nick: and how was it?

Olivia: I do not want to talk about it.

Nick: I'm your partner and your friend, you can trust me!

Olivia: we drank too much and this morning I woke up naked with him in my bed…

Nick: you guys did…?

Olivia: yes, and I don't remember anything!

Nick: Did you used condom?

Olivia: OHH MYY GOD!

Nick: sorry for ask you that!

Olivia: No problem.

Nick: What about Haden?

Olivia: OH GOSH Haden!

Olivia's phone rang it was Haden.

Olivia: Hi I real need to talk with you!

Haden: okay, do you want coffee?

Olivia: yes I meet you at the coffee shop.

Haden: Bye

* * *

At the coffees shop.

* * *

Haden: HI

Olivia: I slept with Elliot, we were both very drunk and…

Haden: You slept whit your old partner?

Olivia: Yes

Haden: So it's over between us'

Olivia: I think so…

Haden left the coffee shop.

* * *

2 weeks later.

* * *

Olivia went to the pharmacy to by a pregnancy test, she was very nervous with the results. She went to a bathroom in the squad and made the test and the test said that she was pregnant.

Olivia grabs her phone and called Elliot, she was crying in the bathroom of the squad.

Olivia: Elliot I'm pregnant!

Elliot: What?

Olivia: I'm pregnant…

Elliot: Where are you?

Olivia: In the squad… in the bathroom.

Elliot: I'll meet you.

* * *

6 minutes later

* * *

Elliot enters in the squad without greeting anyone and runs to the bathroom.

Elliot: Olivia?

Olivia: I'm here...

Elliot: We are going to have a baby?

Olivia: Yes…

Elliot kissed Olivia passionately.

Elliot: I love you.

Olivia: You love me?

Elliot: Yes

Olivia: I love you too.

Elliot: would you marry me?

Olivia: yes, yes I marry you.


End file.
